Generales y Gitanas
by Chinito4
Summary: ¿Pueden un general de ejército y una gitana ser novios aunque eso sea incompatible y pueda verse extraño?, y sobretodo, ¿puede alguno de los dos ser capaz de lograr romper la barrera que se forma entre ellos por imposición de una prohibición de volver a estar juntos por tiempo indefinido?.
1. Chapter 1

En el año 904 de la edad medieval, tres generales de ejército japonés llamados "Riolu", "Bulbasaur" y "Pikachu" se dirigen de vuelta a su cuartel, acompañados por su superior, el general Buizel. Los cuatro generales son verdaderamente respetados en toda la ciudad y siempre se les debe obedecer en lo que sea. Pero quien haga maldades injustificadas, será encarcelado, exceptuando si cualquiera de los generales perdona a quien haya cometido maldades. Desde que los cuatro generales se convirtieron en generales uno por uno, son conocidos por quien sea, incluso por un trío de gitanas que viven juntas en una misma casa que está a trece calles del cuartel de los generales. Esas gitanas son muy buenas amigas, al igual que los cuatro generales. Las gitanas son "Vulpix", "Chikorita" y "Buneary". La vida de esas tres gitanas no es tan buena como la vida de los generales, debido a que por ser gitanas, no son respetadas como los generales.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante cuatro meses, Buneary ha pasado haciéndole malas bromas a la gente de la ciudad sin ninguna compasión y sin ningún respeto, debido a que durante su niñez, nadie fue compasivo ni respetuoso con ella ni con sus dos amigas. Los generales conocen a las gitanas y ellas los conocen. Desde poco después que Buneary empezó con las bromas que le hace a la gente, los cuatro generales están enterados de todo, sobretodo Pikachu. Pikachu sabe el verdadero motivo por el que Buneary no siente compasión ni respeto por nadie.

Chikorita: Buneary, no está bien que no respetes a la gente y no está bien que no tengas compasión.

Buneary: Si nadie nos respeta, yo no respeto a nadie, más que a ustedes y los generales.

Vulpix: Buneary, comienzo a tener un mal presentimiento.

Buneary: No me preocupa. No puedo tener compasión por quien no tiene compasión con nosotras. Si no puedo hacer que nos respeten, seguiré con las bromas. No me importa que esté mal, sólo quiero respeto y compasión de una buena vez.

Vulpix: ¿Y por qué no les pides a los generales que hagan que la gente nos respete?.

Buneary: No se puede ir a su cuartel así como así. Se necesita permiso para ir a verlos y no tenemos ningún permiso.

De pronto, escuchan que alguien golpea la puerta de la casa. Chikorita va hacia la puerta y cuando la abre, ve a muchos hombres parados afuera.

Chikorita: ¿Puedo ayudarlos?.

Blastoise: Sí. Queremos a Buneary.

Chikorita: Esperen un momento.

Chikorita cierra la puerta lentamente y lentamente y verdaderamente preocupada, se dirige hacia Buneary y Vulpix.

Vulpix: ¿Qué sucede, Chikorita?.

Chikorita habla en voz baja.

Chikorita: E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es, la-la-la-la-la-la-la gente de la ciudad. Vienen por Buneary.

Vulpix se da cuenta de que su presentimiento fue correcto y comienza a preocuparse también y a causa de la preocupación habla en voz baja también.

Vulpix: Entonces mi mal presentimiento fue correcto. Esto debió ser lo que había presentido.

Chikorita: Vi que varias de las personas que logré ver tienen piedras en las manos.

Vulpix comienza a asustarse.

Vulpix: Entonces eso significa que la gente de la ciudad viene...

Chikorita: Vienen por Buneary para matarla.

A Buneary se le hiela la sangre de todo el cuerpo. Nunca imaginó que sus bromas y su falta de respeto y compasión provocarían que esto pasara. Ahora, ella también habla en voz baja.

Buneary: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

Chikorita: Sólo se me ocurre una cosa por hacer. Buneary, sal por la ventana trasera y ve al cuartel de los generales como puedas. No creo poder distraer a la gente, pero al menos tú puedes escapar.

Buneary: Y si llego al cuartel, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?.

Chikorita: Si puedes, entra al cuartel y pídele a los generales que te ayuden.

Buneary: Está bien.

Buneary se va lenta y silenciosamente a la parte trasera de la casa, abre silenciosamente una ventana y sale de la casa. Se aparta de la casa y cuando parece tener una oportunidad, comienza a correr rápidamente en dirección al cuartel de los generales. Desgraciadamente, ese Blastoise ve a Buneary corriendo y la señala hacia donde corre.

Blastoise: ¡ESTÁ ESCAPANDO!. ¡ATRÁPENLA!.

Buneary escucha a Blastoise gritar que ella está escapándose y luego voltea la cabeza hacia atrás y ve a toda esa misma gente persiguiéndola. Al mismo tiempo que ella escuchó a Blastoise gritar que ella está escapando, Chikorita y Vulpix también lo escucharon. Buneary corre lo más rápido que puede por las calles, sin lograr perder a la gente que sigue persiguiéndola. A pocas calles de llegar al cuartel, Pikachu escucha los gritos furiosos de la gente y con cada segundo que pasa, escucha que esos gritos se acercan y se da cuenta de que algo está ocurriendo en la calle. Los cuatro generales corren hacia una ventana del tercer piso y ven a la gente corriendo. Pikachu mira hacia delante de la gente y ve que están persiguiendo a Buneary y también logra ver las piedras que la gente tiene en las manos. Los generales Buizel, Riolu y Bulbasaur ven a Buneary intentando huir de la gente y corren para ir a la entrada del cuartel para llegar a ver porqué la gente persigue a Buneary. Pero a Pikachu se le ocurre una idea que le hará llegar afuera del cuartel más rápido. Se trepa a la ventana y salta hacia abajo. A Buneary se le termina el camino cuando llega a la pared delantera del cuartel y ahora que no puede seguir escapando, solamente pega sus manos y su cabeza a la pared, sabiendo que ya no puede hacer nada. La gente deja de correr y justo cuando levantan las manos con las piedras para arrojárselas y matarla, Pikachu cae de pie frente a toda la gente.

Pikachu: ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!.

Blastoise: General, ¿qué debemos hacer?. Esta niña ha hecho bromas pesadas a la gente durante cuatro meses y estamos hartos de todo lo que ella hace. Todos juntos decidimos matarla. Esa niña no tiene compasión ni respeto por nadie y ya no podemos seguir soportando que siga así. ¿Qué dice usted?.

Pikachu no dice nada. Los otros generales salen juntos del cuartel y ven a Pikachu parado frente a la gente.

Blastoise: Responda, general. Queremos saber su opinión.

Golem: Sí, díganos, ¿es correcto matarla?.

Al ver que lo presionan para hablar y sabiendo porqué Buneary no tiene compasión ni respeto por nadie, Pikachu se dispone a hablar.

Pikachu: Que aquel que alguna vez haya tenido respeto y compasión con ella, arroje la primera piedra.

Tras escuchar al general decir eso, toda la gente se da cuenta por primera vez que nunca tuvieron ninguna compasión y ningún respeto por Buneary ni por sus amigas y se dan cuenta de que es por eso que Buneary nunca respeta a nadie y nunca es compasiva con nadie. Buneary sigue helada de miedo, sin saber exactamente qué hará la gente ahora que el general ha hablado. Blastoise deja caer la piedra al suelo, luego Golem deja caer la piedra al suelo y una por una, las piedras caen al suelo, sin serle arrojada ninguna piedra a Buneary. Ahora, Pikachu reprende con enojo a la gente.

Pikachu: Los únicos culpables de que Buneary sea irrespetuosa y que no tenga compasión, son todos ustedes. Las gitanas sólo son compasivas y respetuosas cuando así se es con ellas. Ninguno había pedido autorización para matarla, por lo que ninguno tenía derecho de matarla. Y por ser ustedes los culpables de que esta joven se haya vuelto tan incompasiva y tan irrespetuosa, es que a ninguno le daré derecho de matarla. Entiendo los motivos por los que ella ya no le tenga respeto ni compasión a nadie. Ninguno fue compasivo ni respetuoso con ella ni con las otras dos gitanas que viven con ella. Con su falta de respeto y su falta de compasión hicieron que ella perdiera el respeto y la compasión que las gitanas siempre tienen. Las gitanas son educadas, pero si no se les da el buen trato que merecen, sólo se logra que las gitanas olviden esa educación. No voy a condenar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Si quieren que Buneary vuelva a tener respeto y compasión, deben demostrarle que de verdad tienen respeto y compasión con ella y con sus dos amigas. Si quieren que esto nunca vuelva a ocurrir, denle a las gitanas el mismo respeto que les dan a sus generales. Sólo así evitarán que Buneary vuelva a hacer bromas pesadas. Ustedes eligen. O tienen respeto y compasión con las gitanas y evitan más bromas de mal gusto o sigan soportando las mismas bromas.

Al recibir la gran reprimenda del general, toda la gente se arrepiente de nunca haber respetado a las gitanas y al mismo tiempo se arrepienten de no haberle tenido compasión, porque ya saben porqué Buneary hacía lo mismo con todos. Pikachu camina hacia Buneary y se detiene a sólo un metro a la izquierda de ella y le pregunta con misericordia.

Pikachu: ¿Qué han hecho tus acusadores?.

Buneary lo mira sin saber si Pikachu decía en serio que no la condenará.

Pikachu: ¿Alguien aquí te ha condenado?.

Ella todavía le habla con miedo.

Buneary: ,, No. Nadie.

Pikachu: Yo tampoco te condeno. Únicamente te perdono. Ve a tu casa. Y por favor, no sigas haciendo bromas.

Buneary queda asombrada con lo que el general le dice y al escucharlo decir que únicamente la perdona, se da cuenta de que sí hablaba en serio. Ella se levanta, lo mira cara a cara por tres segundos, le sonríe demostrando su agradecimiento y camina en dirección a su casa. Una mitad de la gente se aparta a la izquierda y al mismo tiempo, la otra mitad se aparta a la derecha. Buneary camina entre la gente, pudiendo sentir por primera vez que la gente le tiene compasión y respeto. Pikachu la mira irse libremente, sabiendo que con lo que ha hablado, ha logrado que la gente cambie su forma de ser con las gitanas y les tengan respeto y compasión. La gente se va de ahí y Pikachu vuelve para dentro del cuartel con los otros generales. Habiéndose alejado cuatro calles del cuartel, Buneary siente que se ha enamorado del general Pikachu. Ya dentro del cuartel y con todo nuevamente pacífico, el general Pikachu les dice a los tres generales porque la gente perseguía a Buneary. El general Buizel y los otros dos lo felicitan orgullosamente.

Buizel: Estoy orgulloso de ti, Pikachu. Hiciste lo que ningún general anterior ha hecho en esta ciudad.

Riolu: General Pikachu, felicidades. Usted es un verdadero orgullo.

Bulbasaur: Bien hecho, general Pikachu. Bien hecho. Usted hizo lo que a nosotros nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido hacer. Nos ha demostrado que usted es mejor persona que nosotros.

Pikachu: Gracias. Gracias a todos.

Buneary golpea la puerta al llegar a su casa. Chikorita abre la puerta con Vulpix a su izquierda y quedan impactadas al ver a Buneary delante de ellas y sonriéndoles.

Chikorita y Vulpix: ¡Estás viva!.

Chikorita: ¡Creímos que la gente lograría matarte!.

Buneary: ¿Por qué la gente habría de matarme sin autorización?.

Chikorita y Vulpix le encuentran la razón.

Chikorita: Oh. Estuvimos tan asustadas que olvidamos que sólo los generales pueden autorizar a que se mate a alguien.

Vulpix: Se nos pasó por alto.

Buneary entra a la casa y Chikorita y Vulpix la abrazan demostrando lo inmensamente contentas que están porque ella siga viva.

Vulpix: ¿Puedes decirnos lo que ocurrió?.

Van a la habitación de Buneary y ella les cuenta todo, excepto lo de su amor por el general Pikachu. Vulpix y Chikorita quedan maravilladas y con sonrisas de alegría.

Vulpix: No puedo creer lo justo que el general Pikachu fue contigo.

Chikorita: El general Pikachu se ha ganado un respeto totalmente más grande del que le he tenido por toda mi vida.

Vulpix: Así también ha sucedido conmigo.

Ahora, Chikorita pone cara de preocupación.

Chikorita: Buneary, después de esto, sólo espero que de verdad ya no sigas con las bromas. Si sigues con las bromas, el general Pikachu podría no volver a perdonarte.

Buneary: No te preocupes por eso, Chikorita. Esos días terminaron. Ya he cambiado.

Y así, Buneary aprendió a respetar a la gente y a ser compasiva con la gente y las tres lograron ser respetadas al igual que los generales. Y ahora, Buneary es buena de verdad. Con la reprimenda que el general Pikachu le dio a la gente, logró perfectamente que la gente tenga compasión y respeto por las gitanas. Después de ese día, pasaron cuatro meses. La gente de toda la ciudad las respeta como ellas merecen y también les tienen compasión. Durante los cuatro meses que han pasado, Buneary nunca ha vuelto a hacerle bromas a nadie y nunca les ha contado a Chikorita ni a Vulpix sobre el amor que siente por el general Pikachu. Pero a pesar de mantener su amor en secreto, algunas veces, a ella se le han escapado suspiros de amor al pensar en Pikachu, y cuando habla con sus amigas, sin querer se le llegan a escapar algunas palabras amorosas y siempre ha demostrado que esas palabras y esos suspiros son por pensar en Pikachu. Así que después de esos cuatro meses, Vulpix y Chikorita logran enterarse del amor que Buneary siente por Pikachu. Buneary no se ha dado cuenta de esas demostraciones amorosas, pero Chikorita y Vulpix no tardarán más tiempo en decirle de lo que se han enterado.

Vulpix: ¿Buneary?.

Buneary: ¿Sí, Vulpix?.

Vulpix: Chikorita y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

Buneary: ¿Y qué es?.

Las dos le sonríen y le hablan al mismo tiempo.

Chikorita y Vulpix: Sabemos tu secreto.

Buneary se sonroja inmensamente.

Vulpix: Y no te servirá de nada negarlo. Lo sabemos perfectamente.

Buneary cruza los brazos mientras su cara pierde lentamente el sonrojo.

Buneary: De todas maneras no pensaba negarlo, Vulpix. ¿Pero cómo se enteraron?.

Vulpix: Durante estos cuatro meses, siempre te veíamos dar suspiros de amor y cuando hablabas con nosotras, a veces llegabas a decir palabras amorosas y siempre demostrabas que esas palabras y esos suspiros, son por pensar en el general Pikachu.

Buneary: No puedo creer que eso ocurriera. Nunca me di cuenta.

Chikorita: ¿Y qué vas a hacer sobre eso?.

Ahora está menos sonrojada que antes.

Buneary: No lo sé, Chikorita.

Vulpix: ¿Por qué no le pides que sea tu novio?.

Buneary: No sé si servirá.

Vulpix: Si no me equivoco, tú estás enamorada de él desde que te salvó.

Buneary: Tienes razón. Estoy enamorada de él desde que me salvó.

Vulpix: Pues yo creo que deberías pedirle noviazgo. Cuando el general Pikachu te salvó, se ganó más que tu respeto y tu agradecimiento, se ganó tu corazón.

Chikorita: Creo que estaría bien que el general Pikachu lo sepa. Debiste pedirle noviazgo desde el primer momento.

Buneary: ¿Cómo podría el general Pikachu aceptarme como su novia?. Él es un general de ejército y yo sólo soy una gitana. No tenemos nada en común.

Vulpix: ¿Por qué no intentas siquiera ser valiente y pedírselo?.

Buneary: No me siento tan valiente para eso. Él es valiente por ser un general y los generales siempre deben ser valientes, sobretodo en una guerra.

Chikorita: ¿Nunca has tenido un novio?.

Buneary: No.

Chikorita: Entonces por no haber tenido un novio, es que nunca aprendiste a ser valiente para empezar un romance.

Buneary: Sí, tienes razón.

Vulpix: ¿Y no puedes pedirle que vaya contigo a un lugar donde puedan estar solos para que le pidas que sea tu novio sin que nadie más se entere?.

Buneary: Ya dije que no me siento valiente para eso.

Chikorita: A mí nunca me ha gustado que las personas se queden sin confesarle su amor a quienes aman y tú lo sabes.

Buneary: Sí, sí, lo sé.

Buneary logra que se le quite completamente todo el sonrojo de la cara.

Vulpix: Buneary, no creo que tú puedas seguir por mucho más tiempo sin confesarle tu amor al general.

Buneary: No estoy segura de eso. Pero tampoco estoy segura de que el general acepte que yo sea su novia. ¿Quién querría ser novio de una gitana de clase baja?. Por lo menos gracias al general Pikachu, tenemos el respeto que siempre debimos tener y la gente tiene compasión con nosotras. Y sigo viva gracias a que él me salvó. Pero no me siento nada valiente para pedirle eso.

Chikorita: Por lo menos pídele una cita.

Vulpix: O pídele que te deje estar con él por una noche en el cuartel.

Buneary: Sí. Debería pedirle que me deje,,, ESTAR CON ÉL POR UNA NOCHE EN EL CUARTEL. EXCELENTE IDEA.

Vulpix le sonríe a su enamorada amiga.

Vulpix: Sería la mejor oportunidad para pedirle que sea tu novio.

Buneary: Sólo espero que él acepte.

Chikorita: Sólo queda esperar que de verdad te ame como tú lo amas.

Buneary: Sólo debo ser lo más femenina posible.

Chikorita: Bueno, a veces no es necesario ser demasiado femenina para conquistar a un hombre.

Buneary: ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Chikorita: No todos los hombres tienen preferencia por las mujeres demasiado femeninas. Otros hombres son demasiado masculinos como para desear a una mujer demasiado femenina a su lado.

Vulpix: Chikorita, tampoco hay tantos hombres que usen su exceso de masculinidad como pretexto para no aceptar a una mujer demasiado femenina. Algunos hombres no le toman importancia a qué tan femeninas sean sus novias. No a todos los hombres les importa si su novia es o no es tan femenina.

Chikorita: Nunca lo vi de esa manera.

Buneary: ¿Entonces qué tan femenina debo ser para que me acepte?.

Vulpix: No sé. Hay hombres que les gustan las mujeres sea como sea. El general Pikachu podría ser de esa clase de hombre.

Las tres escuchan que alguien golpea la puerta. Chikorita la abre y ve al mismo Blastoise de antes. Chikorita le habla intentando no sonar preocupada.

Chikorita: ¿Usted de nuevo?.

Blastoise: Sí.

Chikorita: ¿Qué quiere ahora?.

Blastoise: ¿Buneary está aquí?.

Chikorita: Sí. Espere un momento.

Chikorita junta la puerta sin cerrarla y va a la habitación de su amiga. Llega y llama desde la puerta.

Chikorita: Buneary.

Buneary: ¿Sí?.

Chikorita: Alguien quiere verte.

Buneary baja de su cama y va con Chikorita a la puerta, siendo seguida por Vulpix. Las tres van a la puerta y Chikorita la abre, dejando ver a Blastoise.

Chikorita: ¿Puede decirnos lo que quiere?.

Blastoise: Quiero hablar con Buneary.

Chikorita voltea la cabeza y ve que Buneary se ve algo preocupada. Luego vuelve a mirar a Blastoise.

Chikorita: Entre si quiere.

Blastoise: No, gracias.

Chikorita vuelve a mirar a Buneary.

Chikorita: Buneary, ven.

Buneary comienza a sentirse nerviosa, comenzando a pensar que tal vez, con los cuatro meses que pasaron, la gente de la ciudad olvidó la reprimenda y lo demás. Ella camina muy lentamente hacia Blastoise, dando pasos de tres centrímetros. Vulpix se para detrás de Buneary y la empuja por la espalda con la cabeza, haciendo que ella camine más rápido.

Buneary: ¡Oye, no me empujes!. ¡Suéltame!.

Vulpix la empuja hasta que Buneary queda delante de Blastoise. Buneary se pone más nerviosa.

Blastoise: Buneary, vine a nombre de toda la gente que, como tú recordarás, quisimos matarte sin autorización hace cuatro meses.

Buneary asiente muy suavemente con la cabeza y habla con nerviosismo en su voz.

Buneary: ¿Y vino para intentar matarme de nuevo?.

Ahora, Blastoise habla con tono de arrepentimiento.

Blastoise: No. Vine para decirte otra cosa. Vine a pedirte perdón. Te pido perdón a ti y les pido a tus amigas que también nos perdonen, no sólo porque quisimos matarte por algo de lo que en la ciudad fuimos culpables, sino por todos los años que habíamos pasado sin respetarlas y sin ser compasivos con ninguna de las tres.

Buneary pasa de nerviosa a asombrada.

Blastoise: En toda la ciudad, estamos arrepentidos de lo que quisimos hacer. Durante todos los años que pasamos sin respetarlas y sin tener compasión por ustedes, estuvimos inconscientes del cambio de actitud que estuvimos haciendo nacer en ti. Cuando el general Pikachu nos dijo que aquel que alguna vez haya tenido respeto y compasión contigo, arrojara la primera piedra, nos dimos cuenta por primera vez que tú eras tan incompasiva y tan irrespetuosa porque así fuimos contigo sólo porque eres una gitana. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte, dímelo por favor.

Buneary sonríe de alegría.

Buneary: Antes de eso, quiero decirle que acepto su perdón.

Buneary voltea su mirada hacia Chikorita y Vulpix y ambas sonríen.

Chikorita: Señor Blastoise, también yo acepto su perdón.

Chikorita le dirige la mirada a Vulpix.

Vulpix: También yo acepto su perdón.

Blastoise: Gracias. Ahora, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte?.

Buneary: Sí. Consígame un permiso para ir a pasar una noche con el general Pikachu.

Blastoise le sonríe gentilmente.

Blastoise: Con gusto. Pero para eso, tú también debes venir.

Buneary: Claro. Chikorita, Vulpix, nos vemos luego.

Chikorita y Vulpix: Claro. Hasta luego.

Blastoise y Buneary van al cuartel de los generales.

Blastoise: Buneary, disculpa que sea tan entrometido. ¿Por qué quieres que te consiga permiso para estar con el general Pikachu?.

Buneary: Es que, honestamente, cuando el general Pikachu me salvó, me enamoré de él.

Blastoise se asombra un poco. Y ahora le hace una pregunta con compasión y respeto.

Blastoise: ¿Y nunca se lo dijiste?.

Buneary: No. Nunca sentí ninguna valentía para confesárselo.

Blastoise: ¿Y piensas hacerlo alguna vez?.

Buneary: Sí. Lo haré cuando esté con él.

Cuando llegan, Blastoise pide el permiso para hablar con los generales. El permiso es concedido y les dan acceso para entrar. Blastoise y Buneary son guiados a la oficina de los generales. Golpean educadamente la puerta.

Buizel: Adelante.

Un guardia abre un poco la puerta y asoma la cabeza.

Guardia: Perdón, general, pero hay dos visitantes aquí.

Buizel: Que entren.

Los dos visitantes entran a la oficina y el general Pikachu se asombra al ver a Buneary en su oficina.

Pikachu: ¿Buneary?

Buneary: Hola, general.

Pikachu: Blastoise, ¿tú trajiste a Buneary?.

Blastoise: Sí, general. Espero que no le moleste.

Buizel: ¿Y a qué vienen?.

Buneary se siente avergonzada.

Buneary: He venido a pedirle al general Pikachu que me deje quedarme en su cuartel por una noche.

Pikachu queda con la boca un poco abierta de sorpresa.

Riolu: ¿Y por qué quieres estar aquí?.

Buneary decide ocultar la verdad hasta tener la oportunidad.

Buneary: Para demostrarle mi agradecimiento por haberme salvado.

Buizel: Pikachu, ¿qué eliges?.

Los generales Bulbasaur y Riolu esperan cualquier respuesta de Pikachu. Ahora, Pikachu sonríe.

Pikachu: Si ella lo quiere, que se quede.

Buneary siente una inmensa alegría invadirla completamente, pero intenta sonar lo más relajada posible.

Buneary: Gracias, general.

Pikachu: De nada.

Blastoise: Bueno, yo me retiro. Con permiso.

Buizel: Adelante.

Blastoise se va.

Buneary: General Buizel, quiero ir a buscar mis cosas en la casa.

Buizel: Adelante.

Buneary: Gracias.

Buneary se devuelve a su casa.

Vulpix: Hola, Buneary. ¿Y qué ocurrió?.

Buneary: El general Pikachu me dejó quedarme allá.

Vulpix: Que bien.

Chikorita: ¿Y a qué viniste, Buneary?.

Buneary: A buscar mis cosas.

Chikorita: Está bien. ¿Y cuándo vas a decirle tu secreto al general?.

Buneary: Lo haré esta noche.

Buneary va a su habitación, toma todo lo suyo, se despide de sus amigas y se devuelve al cuartel.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llega la noche, Buneary cena con los generales. Logró tener la suficiente valentía para pedir que la dejaran sentarse al lado del general Pikachu y la dejaron, lo que la hizo sentirse más contenta. Luego de lavarse los dientes, los generales van a sus habitaciones.

Buneary: General Pikachu.

Pikachu: ¿Qué quieres?.

Buneary: ¿En dónde dormiré?.

Pikachu: En mi habitación.

Buneary se aguanta las ganas de gritar de gusto, para no despertar sospechas de ninguna clase. Cuando el general Pikachu y Buneary están en la habitación, Buneary sabe que finalmente tiene la perfecta oportunidad para confesarle su amor al general. Pero por ser la primera confesión amorosa de su vida, Buneary teme que el general la juzgue de cualquier mala manera. Al mismo tiempo, siente que la vergüenza ha vuelto, lo que le quita gran parte de su valentía. Suponiendo que nunca más tendrá otra oportunidad como ésta, Buneary decide confesarle su amor al general, aunque siga sintiendo esa vergüenza.

Buneary: General Pikachu.

Pikachu no se imagina lo que ella quiere decirle.

Pikachu: ¿Sí, Buneary?.

Buneary: Quiero decirle algo, que siento desde que usted me salvó.

Pikachu: ¿Y qué es?.

Buneary: Yo estoy enamorada de usted.

El general Pikachu queda mucho más que asombrado.

Buneary: El día que usted me salvó, cuando ya me había alejado unas pocas calles de su cuartel, me sentí totalmente invadida por amor. Le confieso que lo amo. Usted es la primera persona que he amado en toda mi vida. Desde que me nació este amor por usted, lo mantuve en secreto. Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Pero mis amigas Chikorita y Vulpix lograron enterarse después de esos cuatro meses y se enteraron sin que yo se lo dijera. El día que mis amigas supieron mi secreto, me dijeron cómo se enteraron. No sé qué tan femenina debo ser para que usted me acepte, pero si sucede, quiero que usted me acepte como soy. Usted es un general y yo soy una gitana. Somos muy diferentes. Yo nunca fui valiente para confesarle el amor que tengo por usted y no sé si alguna vez usted pueda aceptar la realidad amorosa que existe. Yo acepto esa realidad, pero no sé si usted también lo haga. La razón por la que vine a su cuartel con Blastoise, fue porqué él quiso compensarme. Él fue a mi casa y me pidió perdón a nombre de toda la gente que junto a él quiso matarme por bromista. Y también nos pidió perdón a las tres no sólo porque quisieron matarme por algo en lo que ellos fueron culpables, sino por todos los años que pasaron sin respetarnos y sin ser compasivos con nosotras sólo porque las tres somos gitanas. Yo acepté su perdón y mis amigas también aceptaron su perdón. Yo le dije a Blastoise que podía compensarme consiguiéndome un permiso para pasar esta noche entera con usted. Hablé con mis amigas sobre el amor y sobre lo femenina que debo ser. Pero no sé si usted me acepte como quiero que me acepte. Vulpix me dio la idea de pedirle a usted que me dejara quedarme con usted por una noche. Cuando el general Riolu me preguntó que porqué quiero estar aquí, la respuesta que le di, no fue completamente cierta. No quise revelar toda la verdad. La verdad de porqué quise estar con usted, fue para pedirle otra cosa. Esperé todo el día hasta tener la oportunidad de hablar con usted. Y ahora que estamos solos, esa oportunidad llegó. Tengo otra verdad que quiero revelarle a usted y le diré esa verdad haciéndole una pregunta. General Pikachu, ¿aceptaría usted ser mi novio?.

El general Pikachu siente que su límite de asombro ha sido excesivamente sobrepasado. Nunca ha visto tanto amor en alguien que jamás tuvo una pareja en toda su vida. Buneary cierra los ojos con un poco de fuerza al desear con preocupación que el general no la rechace. Pero toda su preocupación se desvanece y se convierte en asombro al sentir al general Pikachu besarle la boca de una manera increíblemente romántica por unos cortos segundos que parecieron ser más largos.

Pikachu: Buneary, abre los ojos.

Buneary abre lentamente los ojos, hasta que al abrirlos, ve al general Pikachu con una sonrisa que nunca vio en nadie más.

Pikachu: Sí, acepto ser tu novio.

Los ojos de Buneary se humedecen debido a la emoción.

Buneary: Gracias, general Pikachu.

Pikachu: Desde ahora, sólo llámame "Pikachu".

Buneary asiente suavemente con la cabeza.

Buneary: Gracias, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Por nada. Y puedes llamarme como yo te llamo a ti.

Buneary: Gracias.

Pikachu y Buneary se besan por un segundo en la boca, dando por iniciada su relación. Los dos se acuestan juntos en la cama de Pikachu y cuando ya sienten comodidad estando juntos, vuelven a besarse en la boca por más tiempo. Los dos juntos se besan hasta que se duermen. Muy temprano en la mañana, poco antes que salga el sol, Pikachu despierta. Al ver que Buneary sigue dormida, le besa la frente y se levanta, intentando no despertarla. Cuando Pikachu se sale de la cama, Buneary también se despierta.

Buneary: Buenos días, Pikachu.

Pikachu se voltea hacia ella.

Pikachu: Buenos días, Buneary. Perdona si te desperté.

Buneary: No me pidas perdón.

Pikachu la ve levantarse de la cama.

Pikachu: ¿No vas a seguir durmiendo?.

Buneary: No. Quiero seguir a tu lado mientras estemos juntos.

Pikachu le sonríe amorosamente.

Pikachu: Entonces, ¿quieres ir a desayunar?.

Buneary: Sí.

Pikachu le toma la mano izquierda y cuando ella ve que Pikachu le tomó la mano, pone su mano derecha en su mejilla derecha y al mismo tiempo, sonríe con la boca abierta y sus ojos se transforman en corazones rosados. Ella se tira sobre Pikachu y lo abraza, haciendo que Pikachu quede con el cuerpo inclinado hacia la izquierda. Pikachu suspira de gusto y en unos segundos, ella deja de abrazarlo y los dos salen de la habitación y bajan las escaleras sin soltar sus manos y sin que a los dos se les quiten las sonrisas de la cara. Cuando llegan para abajo, al mismo tiempo llega el general Buizel y también llegan los generales Bulbasaur y Riolu.

Buizel: Buenos días, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Buenos días, general Buizel.

Riolu: Buenos días, general Pikachu.

Pikachu: Buenos días, general Riolu.

Bulbasaur: Buenos días, general Pikachu.

Pikachu: Buenos días, general Bulbasaur.

Buizel, Riolu y Bulbasaur: Buenos días, Buneary.

Buneary: Buenos días, generales.

Antes de apartar sus miradas de Pikachu y Buneary, los generales ven que ellos dos están tomados de la mano. Ahora, el general Buizel habla con seriedad.

Buizel: Pikachu, ¿por qué la tomas de la mano?.

Pikachu y Buneary son invadidos por un temor más o menos pequeño al darse cuenta de que por bajar tomados de la mano, han revelado su secreto. El general Buizel habla con más seriedad.

Buizel: Pikachu, ¿qué significa esto?.

El temor de los dos aumenta bastante rápido. Aunque los dos pueden soltar sus manos, saben que eso funcionaría sólo si los otros generales no hubieran visto sus manos unidas. Los otros generales hablan con la misma seriedad que el general Buizel.

Riolu: General Pikachu, ¿qué ocurre aquí?.

Bulbasaur: Respóndanos, general Pikachu.

Pikachu suelta la mano de Buneary, sintiéndose tremendamente nervioso porque sabe que está en problemas.

Buizel: Pikachu, respóndeme de una buena vez.

Pikachu decide hablar, sintiéndose casi seguro de saber cómo reaccionarán los generales cuando lo escuchen.

Pikachu: Buneary y yo somos novios.

Los tres generales quedan con la boca abierta.

Buizel, Bulbasaur y Riolu: Pikachu, a la oficina.

Sin poder evitar que los nervios lo invadan, Pikachu comienza a caminar hacia la oficina. Buneary camina con él, pero el general Buizel no se lo permite.

Buizel: Buneary, quédate aquí.

Buneary deja de caminar.

Buizel: ¡Guardias!.

Dos guardias llegan al instante. El general Pikachu deja de caminar y se gira hacia el general Buizel.

Pikachu: General Buizel, ¿qué va a hacerle?.

Buizel: NO QUIERO ESPÍAS. Y NO HABLES, A MENOS QUE YO TE AUTORICE.

Pikachu no dice ni una palabra más.

Buizel: Guardias, vigílenla hasta que volvamos.

Los generales llevan a Pikachu a la oficina, mientras Buneary es vigilada por los guardias. El general Buizel abre la puerta y entra primero. Pikachu entra con los generales Bulbasaur y Riolu atrás de él. Los dos generales cierran la puerta luego de entrar. Buizel se sienta en su escritorio y Pikachu se queda delante de él, sabiendo que ahora, él será el que reciba una reprimenda. Después que pasa un rato, quién sabe cuánto, Pikachu sale de la oficina, siendo seguido desde atrás por los otros generales que siguen molestos.

Buizel: Guardias, ya pueden retirarse.

Los guardias que vigilaban a Buneary se retiran. Los generales y Buneary desayunan juntos, pero durante todo el desayuno, Pikachu no dijo nada, lo que hizo que Buneary se preocupara mucho. Después del desayuno, Pikachu le pide a Buneary que lo acompañe a su habitación. Buneary lo acompaña hasta la habitación, ignorando lo que sucedió y sin saber qué es lo que Pikachu quiere hacer o decir.

Buneary: Pikachu, me estoy preocupando. ¿Qué pasó contigo y los otros generales?.

_Flash Back_

_Los generales Buizel, Bulbasaur y Riolu están delante de Pikachu con miradas furiosas y el general Buizel está con los brazos cruzados._

_Buizel: Pikachu, esto es increíble. Ella es una gitana y tú eres un general. Eso no puede ser. Aunque la gente siga respetándonos, cualquiera verá esto como extraño. Es improbable que pueda perdonarte. Dime cómo es eso de que Buneary y tú son novios. Dime cuándo empezó esto. Dímelo todo._

_Pikachu: Anoche, cuando fui con Buneary a mi habitación, ella me dijo que el día que yo la salvé, cuando se había alejado unas pocas calles del cuartel, se sintió totalmente invadida por amor. Me confesó que me ama. Me dijo que yo soy la primera persona que ella ha amado en toda su vida. Desde que le nació este amor por mí, lo mantuvo en secreto. Ella nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Pero sus amigas Chikorita y Vulpix lograron enterarse después de esos cuatro meses y sin que ella se los dijera. El día que sus amigas supieron su secreto, le dijeron cómo se enteraron. Buneary me dijo que no sabía qué tan femenina debía ser para que yo la aceptara, pero si sucedía, quería que yo la aceptara como fuera. Ella me dijo "Usted es un general y yo soy una gitana. Somos muy diferentes". Me dijo que nunca fue valiente para confesarme el amor que me tiene y que no sabía si alguna vez yo pudiera aceptar la realidad amorosa que existe. Ella aceptaba esa realidad, pero no sabía si yo también lo haría. Y me dijo que la razón por la que vino al cuartel con Blastoise, fue porque él quiso compensarla. Él fue a su casa y le pidió perdón a nombre de toda la gente que junto a él quisieron matarla por bromista. Y también les pidió perdón a las tres no sólo porque quisieron matarla por algo en lo que ellos fueron culpables, sino por todos los años que pasaron sin respetarlas y sin ser compasivos con ellas sólo porque las tres son gitanas. Ella y sus amigas aceptaron su perdón. Luego de aceptar su perdón, ella le dijo que podía compensarla consiguiéndole un permiso para pasar la noche entera conmigo. Blastoise aceptó y vinieron hasta el cuartel para pedir ese permiso. El permiso fue aceptado y ahora está aquí conmigo. Ella habló con sus amigas sobre el amor y sobre lo femenina que debía ser. Y dijo que no sabía si yo la aceptaría como ella quería que yo la aceptara. Dijo que Vulpix le dio la idea de pedirme a mí que la dejara quedarse conmigo por una noche. También me dijo que cuando el general Riolu le preguntó que porqué quería estar aquí, la respuesta que ella le dio, no fue completamente cierta. Ella no quiso revelar toda la verdad. Me dijo que la verdad de porqué quiso estar conmigo, fue para pedirme otra cosa. Ella esperó todo el día hasta tener la oportunidad de hablar conmigo. Y dijo que ahora que estamos solos, esa oportunidad llegó. Dijo que tenía otra verdad que quería revelarme y que me diría esa verdad haciéndome una pregunta. Y me preguntó si aceptaría ser su novio. En ese momento, sentí que mi límite de asombro fue excesivamente sobrepasado. En toda mi vida, nunca había visto tanto amor en alguien que nunca en su vida tuvo una pareja. La vi cerrar los ojos y yo le besé la boca por unos segundos. Y le dije que abriera los ojos. Ella los abrió y le dije que sí acepto ser su novio. Cuando le dije eso, sus ojos se humedecieron. Ella me dijo "Gracias, general Pikachu", y yo le dije "Desde ahora, sólo llámame "Pikachu"", ella me asintió suavemente y me dijo "Gracias, Pikachu", y yo le dije "Por nada. Y puedes llamarme como yo te llamo a ti". Ella me agradeció y yo volví a decirle "Por nada" y le dije que acepto esa realidad amorosa. Ella y yo nos besamos por un segundo y dimos por iniciada nuestra relación. Nos acostamos juntos en mi cama y nos besamos hasta que nos dormimos._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Buneary: No puedo creer que el general Buizel se enojara.

Pikachu: El general Riolu también se enojó, pero se enojó mucho más porque no fuiste completamente honesta con él.

Buneary: ¿Y el general Bulbasaur?.

Pikachu: También está enojado. Tampoco le gustó esto de que tú y yo somos novios, siendo un general y una gitana.

Buneary: ¿Y qué más te dijo el general Buizel?.

Pikachu pone una cara de verdadera tristeza.

Buneary: ¿Qué pasa?.

Pikachu: El general Buizel me prohibió acercarme a ti otra vez, hasta nuevo aviso. Pero también dijo que es improbable que vuelva a permitirme estar contigo otra vez.

Buneary queda con la boca abierta y sin palabras.

Pikachu: Y dijo que a ti te prohíbe venir al cuartel otra vez. Dijo que ni siquiera puedes acercarte al cuartel.

Buneary siente que quiere llorar, pero se aguanta. Aunque se aguanta, el llanto se escucha en su voz.

Buneary: ¿Y dijo algo más?.

Pikachu: Lo último que me dijo, fue que yo tendría unos minutos más para estar contigo y que luego de esos minutos, tú debes irte del cuartel.

Sin poder evitarlo, a Buneary se le escapa una lágrima de cada ojo. Ella toma todas sus cosas. Repentinamente, los dos escuchan la puerta. Pikachu la abre y ve a los generales parados delante de él.

Buizel: Pikachu, despídete.

Buneary se acerca a Pikachu y él se voltea hacia ella.

Pikachu: Buneary, adiós.

Buneary: Adiós.

Buneary se va del cuartel y Pikachu se queda en su habitación. Al llegar a su casa, Buneary golpea la puerta. Chikorita y Vulpix le abren, ignorando lo que ha sucedido.

Chikorita: Hola, Buneary.

Ahora notan su tristeza.

Chikorita: Oye, ¿qué te sucede?.

Vulpix: Buneary, ¿sucedió algo?.

Buneary entra a la casa sin decir nada. Ella camina a su habitación y al llegar, suelta sus cosas, se acuesta de espalda en su cama y comienza a llorar. Chikorita y Vulpix la escuchan y corren hacia su habitación. Las dos entran y la ven llorando.

Vulpix: ¿Buneary?. Buneary, deja de llorar, por favor. Deja de llorar.

Buneary contiene su llanto para poder hablar bien.

Vulpix: ¿Ocurrió algo en el cuartel?.

Buneary se sienta en el borde de su cama, se tapa los ojos con las manos y les dice todo lo que ocurrió, sin omitir el hecho de que el general Buizel le prohibió a los dos volver a acercarse.

Chikorita: Lo lamento, Buneary.

Vulpix: Yo también lo lamento.

Buneary: No tienen que lamentarse. Pikachu y yo debimos haber sido cuidadosos. Ahora no sé qué puedo hacer con el amor que siento por Pikachu. Ya no puedo volver a estar con él.

Vulpix: ¿Sigues amándolo?.

Buneary: Sí, nunca dije que no sigo amándolo.

Vulpix: Si yo fuera valiente, hablaría con el general Buizel para pedirle que cambie esa prohibición. Pero no soy valiente para hablar con él. Así que no puedo hacer nada.

Chikorita: Yo tampoco soy valiente para contradecir al general Buizel, Buneary. Lo siento.

Vulpix: ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas feliz?.

Buneary: Pueden intentar cualquier cosa, pero lo único que de verdad me devolverá la alegría, será estar con Pikachu otra vez.

Después de decir eso, Buneary sigue llorando, mientras Chikorita y Vulpix la acompañan por todo el rato que ella pasa llorando. En tanto, Pikachu sigue triste, sin saber si llegará un día en que los generales lo perdonen.

Bulbasaur: General Riolu, ¿sigue enojado por la manera en que Buneary fue deshonesta con usted?.

Riolu: ¿Usted qué cree?. La deshonestidad es lo peor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Bulbasaur: Perdóneme por contradecirlo, pero hay cosas mucho peores.

Riolu: Para mí, lo peor que me ha ocurrido, es que Buneary no haya sido honesta conmigo.

Buizel: Pikachu, no volverás a ver a Buneary hasta que yo diga que puedes verla otra vez. ¿Entendido?.

Pikachu: Sí, general Buizel.

Después de llorar por una hora, Buneary logra terminar de llorar.

Vulpix: Buneary, ¿te sientes mejor?.

Buneary: Sigo sintiéndome triste, pero ya no tengo más ganas de seguir llorando.

Vulpix: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?.

Buneary se deshace de la tristeza y toma una decisión.

Buneary: He decidido que iré a hablar con el general Buizel. Y le pediré al general Riolu que me perdone por no haber sido totalmente honesta con él.

Chikorita: Buneary, no estoy de acuerdo sobre que vayas para allá. Y en lo que estoy menos de acuerdo, es que vayas sola.

Vulpix: Prefiero acompañarte, Buneary. No me parece bien que vayas tú sola.

Chikorita: Yo también elijo acompañarte.

Buneary se enoja porque no quieran dejarla ir sola.

Buneary: Si me siguen, yo seré la que se enoje ahora. Es MI asunto y YO lo resolveré SOLA.

Con esa voz tan cruel, Buneary hace que Chikorita y Vulpix retrocedan tres pasos hacia atrás.

Vulpix y Chikorita: Como tú digas.

Vulpix: ¿Y cuándo irás?.

Buneary: Ahora.

Buneary sale de la casa, decidida a no dejar que la alejen de Pikachu. Chikorita y Vulpix se quedan en la casa a esperar que Buneary regrese. Cuando Buneary llega, pide permiso para hablar con el general Buizel y el permiso le es concedido. Un guardia la lleva a la oficina. El guardia golpea la puerta.

Guardia: General Buizel.

Buizel: Adelante.

El guardia abre la puerta.

Guardia: Alguien quiere hablar con usted.

Buizel: Está bien. Que pase.

Buneary entra a la oficina, con su cara llena de seriedad. Pikachu se impacta al ver a Buneary ahí, a pesar de la prohibición del general Buizel.

Pikachu: ¿BUNEARY?.

El general Buizel se enoja con Buneary por violar la prohibición.

Buizel: ¡¿Tú otra vez?!. ¡Tú tienes prohibido venir al cuartel!.

Buneary: ¿PODRÍA DEJARME HABLAR SOBRE ESA PROHIBICIÓN Y ESO DE QUE NO PUEDO SER LA NOVIA DEL GENERAL PIKACHU SÓLO PORQUE SOY UNA GITANA?.

El general Buizel acepta de mala gana.

Buizel: Está bien. Habla ya.

Buneary relaja su rabia para hablar con los generales.

Buneary: General Buizel, sé que usted está enojado porque el general Pikachu y yo somos novios aunque somos un general y una gitana, pero usted debe entender que eso no cambia y nunca cambiará el hecho de que seamos novios. Usted debió entender eso desde el principio. Aunque usted le prohíba a Pikachu estar conmigo y a mí me prohíba venir o acercarme al cuartel, yo sigo amándolo y seguiré amándolo mientras ese amor no se extinga. Si usted entiende lo que es sufrir por amor, sea consciente de la tristeza que me provocó cuando Pikachu me dijo que usted le dijo que no puedo volver. Pikachu también se entristeció por saber que usted le prohibió estar conmigo. Y si usted está consciente del sufrimiento amoroso que nos provoca a él y a mí por mantenernos separados y sin ninguna conexión, tenga en cuenta que ahora, lo que más me importa en mi vida, es tener a Pikachu a mi lado. Si puede entender lo que es sentir amor, entienda el sufrimiento y la tristeza que provoca alejarme de Pikachu, ahora que él es a quien yo más amo en mi vida. Si usted está dispuesto a aceptar esa relación entre Pikachu y yo, entonces acéptela. Pero aunque yo esté lejos de Pikachu, mi corazón nunca se alejará de él. Y si el general Riolu está dispuesto a perdonarme por no haber sido totalmente honesta con él, que así sea. Sé que debí haber sido valiente para revelar ese amor que mantuve en secreto desde que Pikachu me salvó hace cuatro meses, pero yo elegí revelárselo sólo a él y a nadie más. Sólo quería confesarle mi amor a Pikachu, por eso lo mantuve en secreto por estos cuatro meses. Pero no contaba con que mis amigas Vulpix y Chikorita se darían cuenta. Aunque pudiera, nunca dejaré de amar a Pikachu. Lo amo y eso no va a cambiar. Nada lo cambiará. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar ese amor que tengo por Pikachu. Le pido perdón al general Riolu por no decirle toda la verdad, pero quiero pedirle que pueda entender porqué no le dije toda la verdad. Pikachu es la primera persona que he amado en toda mi vida y debido a eso, no fui valiente desde el principio para decírselo a nadie más que a Pikachu. General Riolu, ahora sí estoy siendo totalmente honesta con usted. Le pido perdón por no haber sido totalmente honesta con usted porque de verdad me arrepiento de haberle escondido la verdad. Y sólo les pido que puedan entender que el hecho de que Pikachu sea un general y yo sea una gitana, no puede romper nuestra relación. El amor que nos tenemos, sigue existiendo entre nosotros y nada ni nadie lo cambiará.

Suponiendo que nada ha cambiado, Buneary se da la vuelta para irse del cuartel. Pero en el instante en que está saliendo de la oficina, siente que una mano le toma el hombro izquierdo y la detiene. Y luego escucha la voz del general Buizel.

Buizel: Buneary, date la vuelta.

Buneary se da la vuelta.

Buizel: Tienes razón. Debí entenderlo desde el principio. Todo lo que tú me dices, es verdad. Ahora lo entiendo. Y ahora, yo te pido perdón por esa prohibición. Olvida esa prohibición. Ya no te prohíbo nada. Y a Pikachu tampoco le prohíbo nada. Desde ahora, eres libre de venir al cuartel cuando quieras. Y no necesitas ningún permiso para venir. Tienes acceso libre. Yo me equivoqué. Tú no mereces ser alejada de Pikachu, ni de nadie.

El general Buizel le saca una sonrisa a Buneary.

Buizel: Lamento haber hecho que te entristecieras.

Buneary: , Lo perdono.

Pikachu siente que su alma se llena de alegría, ahora que el general Buizel quitó esa prohibición. El general Riolu camina hacia Buneary, llevando una sonrisa en su cara.

Riolu: Buneary, te perdono. Me enojé contigo por no haber sido totalmente honesta conmigo, pero ya no estoy enojado. Sólo te perdono.

Buneary: Gracias, general Riolu. Y gracias a usted, general Buizel.

Buizel y Riolu: Por nada.

Buneary abraza al general Buizel y al general Riolu.

Buizel: Desde ahora, Pikachu y tú pueden demostrarse su amor cuando sea y donde sea. Incluso en el cuartel.

Buneary: Gracias, general.

El general Buizel se voltea hacia Pikachu y los otros dos generales también y los tres le sonríen juntos.

Buizel: Pikachu, estás perdonado.

Bulbasaur: También lo perdono, general Pikachu.

Riolu: También yo lo perdono, general Pikachu.

Pikachu: Muchas gracias.

Después, Buneary vuelve a su casa, ahora sintiéndose inmensamente contenta. Da tres golpes a la puerta y Chikorita le abre.

Chikorita: Buneary, ¿qué pasó ahora?.

Buneary les dice todo, dejándolas inmensamente contentas.

Vulpix y Chikorita: Gracias al cielo que todo se solucionó. Ya no estamos tristes. Estamos contentas.

Buneary: El general Buizel me acepta. Y acepta mi relación con Pikachu.

Vulpix: Me alegro de saber que el general Riolu te perdonó.

Chikorita: Me alegro de saber que el general Buizel acepta tu relación con Pikachu.

Buneary: También yo. Y les pido perdón a ambas por no haberlas dejado ir conmigo. Quería resolverlo sin ayuda. Y lamento haberme enojado de esa forma.

Vulpix y Chikorita: Sí, amiga, te perdonamos. Nosotras entendemos porqué actuaste así.

Buneary: Gracias.

Entre las tres se abrazan contentas. Y así, una verdadera amistad nació entre los generales y las gitanas. Los siete son grandes amigos. Pikachu y Buneary pueden estar juntos por el tiempo que ellos quieran. El general Buizel les prometió a los dos que nunca más les prohibiría nada y desde entonces, ha cumplido su promesa. El general Buizel les permite a Chikorita y Vulpix ir a su cuartel sin pedir ningún permiso. Buneary le prometió al general Riolu que nunca más le mentiría y siempre ha cumplido esa promesa, lo que también ha hecho que el general Bulbasaur sienta un tremendo cariño por Buneary. Esa amistad nunca se rompió. Chikorita y Vulpix le dijeron a Pikachu del respeto que él se ganó de ellas dos por haber sido justo con Buneary y por haberla perdonado. Y por toda su vida, los siete vivieron felices unos con otros.

FIN


End file.
